Mercia
The Kingdom of Mercia (Miercna rīce) is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1678 AD (3680 IA). Major cities include the capital Tame Weorth, Staeth Forda, Weoden's Feld, Tutta's Byrig, Brere Don, Hrycg Leah,Hacga Leah,Wulfgar's Leah and Bre Wudu. It is considered to be one of the two more powerfull nations on the British islands, alongside East Anglia. The national motto is "Ðæt mycle mægen mínra handa" (The mighty power of my Hands) List of Kings * Creoda I 499-519 * Wulfhere I 519-548 * Cearl I 548-573 * Wulfhere II 573-603 * Pybba I 603-627 * Creoda II 627-653 * Eowa I 653-679 * Cearl II 679-703 * Cynewald I 703-730 * Wulfhere III 730-766 * Ceolred I 766-786 also King of Hwicce 768-786 * Cnebba I 786-805 also King of Hwicce 786-795 * Creoda III 805-832 * Cynewald II 832-849 * Peada I The Great 849-883 also King of Wessex 851-860 & 876-883, and also King of Hwicce 855-862, 868-870 & 878-883 * Eowa II 883-902 also King of Wessex and Hwicce 883-902 * Cœnred I 902-928 also King of Wessex 902-906, and King of Hwicce 902-913 * Cynewald III 928-950 * Pybba II 950-976 * Penda I 976-1004 * Wulfhere IV 1004-1029 * Æthelred I 1029-1054 * Cœnred II 1054-1080 * Wulfhere V 1080-1118 * Penda II 1118-1144 * Icel I 1144-1169 * Eowa III 1169-1204 also King of Hwicce 1185-1204 * Cnebba II 1204-1243 also King of Hwicce 1204-1216, merged into Mercia thereafter * Ceolwald I 1243-1268 * Penda III 1268-1299 * Sigeberht I (III) 1299-1307, also King of East Anglia 1280-1307 * Eadmund I (III) 1307-1309, also King of East Anglia 1307-1331 * Peada II 1309-1324 * Eadmund I (III) 1324-1331, also King of East Anglia 1307-1331 (2nd rule) * Oswald of Mercia 1331-1335, younger brother of Æthelwold II * Æthelwold I (II) 1335-1342 also King of East Anglia 1331-1360 * Penda IV 1324-1345 * Ceolwald II 1345-1379 * Æthelbald I 1379-1405 * Ceolred II 1405-1437 * Peada III 1437-1477 * Creoda IV 1477-1512, also King of Northumbria 1502-1512 * Ecgfrith I 1512-1548 also King of Northumbria 1512-1548 * Beornred I 1548-1575, also King of Northumbria 1548-1572 * Ceolred III 1575-1606 * Offa I 1606-1638 * Ceolwald III 1638-1662 * Wiglaf I 1662-1689 * Pybba III 1689-1723 * Icel II 1723-1748 * Wulfhere VI 1748-1774 * Beornwulf I 1774-1792 * Ecgfrith II 1792-1823 * Cnebba III 1823-1855 * Icel III 1855-1882 * Ludeca I 1882-1889 * Wiglaf II 1889- ** Crown Prince Ceolwald List of Chief Ministers * Ælfgar, Ealdorman of Hrycg Leah 996-1004 * Byrhtnoth, Ealdorman of Hacga Leah 1004-1012 * Æthelred, Ealdorman of Bre Wudu 1012-1021 * Cedd, Ealdorman of Wulfgar's Leah 1021-1029 * Siberht, Ealdorman of Hacga Leah 1029-1036 * Icel, Ealdorman of Hrycg Leah 1036-1041 * Ceolwald, Ealdorman of Bre Wudu 1041-1055 * Ceorl, Ealdorman of Wulfgar's Leah 1055-1064 * Oswald, Ealdorman of Brere Don 1064-1073 * Pybba, Ealdorman of Tyddi's Leah 1073-1096 * Æthelflæd, Ealdorman of Bre Wudu 1096-1105 * Wulfhere, Ealdorman of Wulfgar's Leah 1105-1112 * Oswiu, Ealdorman of Hrycg Leah 1112-1125 * Æthelric, Ealdorman of Hacga Leah 1125-1136 * Osred, Ealdorman of Brere Don 1136-1140 * Ordmær, Ealdorman of Bre Wudu 1140-1152 * Eowa, Ealdorman of Tyddi's Leah 1152-1163 * Æthelric, Ealdorman of Hrycg Leah 1163-1176 * Offa, Ealdorman of Brere Don 1176-1185 * Godulf, Ealdorman of Wulfgar's Leah 1185-1198 * Beornwulf, Ealdorman of Tyddi's Leah 1198-1208 * Ordgar, Ealdorman of Bre Wudu 1208-1219 * Creoda, Ealdorman of Hacga Leah 1219-1227 * Edwin, Ealdorman of Brere Don 1227-1237 * Æthelfrith, Ealdorman of Hrycg Leah 1237-1243 * Ecgfrith, Ealdorman of Tyddi's Leah 1243-1252 * Ordulf, Ealdorman of Bre Wudu 1252-1266 * Peada, Ealdorman of Bre Wudu 1266-1276 * Ordmær, Ealdorman of Hacga Leah 1276-1285 * Peada, Ealdorman of Bre Wudu 1285-1293 (2nd term) * Oswulf, Ealdorman of Heoden's Ford 1293-1299 * Ælfwine, Ealdorman of Tyddi's Leah 1299-1305 * Æthelred, Ealdorman of Hacga Leah 1305-1313 * Æthelmund, Ealdorman of Hrycg Leah 1313-1321 * Ceolred, Ealdorman of Bre Wudu 1321-1324 * Æthelbald, Ealdorman of Wulfgar's Leah 1324-1330 * Cœnred, Ealdorman of Hrycg Leah 1330-1339 * Cynewald, Ealdorman of Hacga Leah 1339-1345 * Osred, Ealdorman of Bre Wudu 1345-1352 * Osric, Ealdorman of Tyddi's Leah 1352-1364 * Eanberht, Ealdorman of Hrycg Leah 1364-1371 * Ælle, Ealdorman of Wulfgar's Leah 1371-1377 * Creoda, Ealdorman of Hacga Leah 1377-1391 * Beornred, Ealdorman of Bre Wudu 1391-1393 * Oslac, Ealdorman of Tyddi's Leah 1393-1397 * Beornred, Ealdorman of Bre Wudu 1397-1404 (2nd term) * Ælfwald, Ealdorman of Brere Don 1404-1414 * Ceolwald, Ealdorman of Hacga Leah 1414-1420 * Æthelmund, Ealdorman of Tyddi's Leah 1420-1428 * Uhtred, Ealdorman of Wulfgar's Leah 1428-1443 * Osred, Ealdorman of Æcla's Halh 1443-1452 * Beornwulf, Ealdorman of Bre Wudu 1452-1461 * Beda, Ealdorman of Tyddi's Leah 1461-1474 * Bryni, Ealdorman of Hacga Leah 1474-1482 * Cynehelm, Ealdorman of Brere Don 1482-1488 * Winta, Ealdorman of Bre Wudu 1488-1500 * Beorhtwulf, Ealdorman of Hrycg Leah 1500-1507 * Ecgberht, Ealdorman of Æcla's Halh 1507-1509 * Ceawlin, Ealdorman of Wulfgar's Leah 1509-1517 * Cynric, Ealdorman of Brere Don 1517-1526 * Wigmund, Ealdorman of Tyddi's Leah 1526-1540 * Æthelweard, Ealdorman of Hacga Leah 1540-1550 * Cerdic, Ealdorman of Heoden's Ford 1550-1571 * Ceolwulf, Ealdorman of Hrycg Leah 1571-1579 * Maegla, Ealdorman of Bre Wudu 1579-1583 * Æscwine, Ealdorman of Æcla's Halh 1583-1589 * Ida, Ealdorman of Heoden's Ford 1589-1597 * Burgred, Ealdorman of Wulfgar's Leah 1597-1609 * Æthelmær, Ealdorman of Hrycg Leah 1609-1614 * Centwine, Ealdorman of Heoden's Ford 1614-1620 * Æthelmær, Ealdorman of Hrycg Leah 1620-1626 (2nd term) * Centwine, Ealdorman of Heoden's Ford 1626-1633 (2nd term) * Alfred, Ealdorman of Wulfgar's Leah 1633-1635 * Osmund, Ealdorman of Heoden's Ford 1635-1641 * Alfred, Ealdorman of Wulfgar's Leah 1641-1644 (2nd term) * Æthelstan, Ealdorman of Tyddi's Leah 1644-1647 * Alfred, Ealdorman of Wulfgar's Leah 1647-1653 (3rd term) * Æthelstan, Ealdorman of Tyddi's Leah 1653-1658 (2nd term) * Ælfgar, Ealdorman of Hacga Leah 1658-1663 * Æthelric, Ealdorman of Heoden's Ford 1663-1670 * Wihtgar, Ealdorman of Bre Wudu 1670-1682 * Beorhtric, Ealdorman of Æcla's Halh 1682-1691 * Ædnoth, Ealdorman of Brere Don 1691-1703 * Adda, Ealdorman of Tyddi's Leah 1703-1711 * Creoda, Ealdorman of Hacga Leah 1711-1716 * Athelsine, Ealdorman of Weoden's Byrig 1716-1723 * Glappa, Ealdorman of Bre Wudu 1723-1725 * Eadgar, Ealdorman of Hrycg Leah 1725-1735 * Æthelwine, Ealdorman of Tyddi's Leah 1735-1740 * Frithuwald, Ealdorman of Brere Don 1740-1756 * Cynewulf, Ealdorman of Heoden's Ford 1756-1764 * Wulfric, Ealdorman of Weoden's Byrig 1764-1772 ** Deputy: Aelfwine Mand 1764-1772 * Ælfric, Ealdorman of Hacga Leah 1772-1783 ** Deputy: Morcar Baan 1772-1783 * Eadmund, Ealdorman of Æcla's Halh 1783-1787 ** Deputy: Andhun Preóst 1783-1787 * Ælfwold, Ealdorman of Wulfgar's Leah 1787-1795 ** Deputy: Alchfrith Mæctor 1787-1795 * Cynegils, Ealdorman of Brere Don 1795-1803 ** Deputy: Ecgfrith Palstr 1796-1803 * Rædwald, Ealdorman of Weoden's Byrig 1803-1814 ** Deputy: Oswald Racu 1803-1814 * Hussa, Ealdorman of Tyddi's Leah 1814-1825 ** Deputy: Berhthun Ofen 1814-1823 ** Deputy: Tondberht Pægel 1823-1825 * Eorpwald, Ealdorman of Heoden's Ford 1825-1846 ** Deputy: Æthelwealh Oandell 1825-1833 ** Deputy: Tondberht Pægel 1833-1842 ** Deputy: Leofric Dæg 1842-1846 * Æthelweard, Ealdorman of Bre Wudu 1846-1851 ** Deputy: Leofric Dæg 1846-1851 * Ealhelm, Ealdorman of Æcla's Halh 1851-1862 ** Deputy: Albrit Gærs 1851-1862 * Cenwalh, Ealdorman of Wulfgar's Leah 1862-1875 ** Deputy: Pybba, Ealdorman of Hacga Leah 1862-1863 ** Deputy: Wulfheag Gæfel 1863-1868 ** Deputy: Ufgeat Gadinca 1868-1875 * Wulfric, Ealdorman of Weoden's Byrig 1875-1883 ** Deputy: Edward Gaast 1875-1879 ** Deputy: Theodric Gæfel 1879-1883 * Theodric Gæfel 1883- ** Deputy: Wulfgar, Ealdorman of Hrycg Leah 1883- Theodric Gæfel's Goverment * Chief Minister: Theodric Gæfel 1883- * Deputy Chief Minister: Wulfgar, Ealdorman of Hrycg Leah 1883- * Minister of Defense: Osric Bælc 1883- * Minister of Finance: Leofwine Mæssere 1883- * Minister of Internal Affairs: Edwin, Ealdorman of Hacga Leah 1883- * Minister of Healthcare: Edmund Bearwe 1883- * Minister of Commerce and Industry: Leofric Hacod 1883- * Minister of Agriculture and Farmlands: Oswine Hæleth 1883- * Minister of Justice: Æthelwald Eádig 1883- * Minister of Education: Sledda Dál 1883-